


wool blankets, late night texts, and a glowing magic fist

by TheGodWith5Yen



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Domestic, I suppose, this is just me writing about colleen bc i love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodWith5Yen/pseuds/TheGodWith5Yen
Summary: The cold New York air had Colleen shivering, her shoulders slumped forward, her chin tipped forward so her cheeks could warm up with the scruff of her jacket. Her fingers fiddled with her katana, held firmly at her side. The adrenaline, the heat, that came with a fight was wiped out from her, all Colleen could think of was to get home and sit in front of her tiny space heater before changing into her pajamas and knocking out for a few hours.(Alternatively Titled- The Small Moments In Between Colleen's Life As Iron Fist)





	wool blankets, late night texts, and a glowing magic fist

**Author's Note:**

> hi I've been writing this for a bit and just finished now!! On the day I learned Iron Fist is cancelled which has me high key sad like!!!! not when things got THAT good oh my god anyways um hope you guys enjoy this!!

****

The cold New York air had Colleen shivering, her shoulders slumped forward, her chin tipped forward so her cheeks could warm up with the scruff of her jacket. Her fingers fiddled with her katana, held firmly at her side. The adrenaline, the heat, that came with a fight was wiped out from her, all Colleen could think of was to get home and sit in front of her tiny space heater before changing into her pajamas and knocking out for a few hours.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket, but Colleen chose to ignore it- it was probably Danny texting her about whatever while forgetting that he was about thirteen hours ahead of her (even if she was awake) or maybe Misty, no scratch that definitely Danny. The walk back to the apartment didn’t take long, once she entered the building she practically ran up the stairs to get herself home. Inside, she immediately went to where the unheated, unplugged space heater sat, looking sadly gray turned off, switching it on. The orange heat slowly came, for a minute reminding her a bit of Danny’s own Iron Fist. 

She had always found it beautiful- the gold- until she had received the gift herself. Sure, at first having a glowing fist as freaky as hell, not to mention the whole circumstances around it and the unsureness of whether she would live at all, but, well, it sort of grew on her, the months she had it, trained with it. Colleen had never understand what Danny went on about the fist, she tried to understand, but she couldn’t, not until she had it for herself. There was a power to it, an intoxity, a high, nothing bad, but it came with knowing that she was powerful, and it all came from within her. The potential, the glow, the fight, had been with her all along, as it had with Danny. 

Her eyes stayed glued on the sickly orange glow of the heater before she found herself blinking, head nodding against her chest. Colleen rubbed her eyes, letting out a small yawn. Yeah, she was thinking some weird shit- time for bed. 

 

The worst thing about waking up was the dryness of her throat. Colleen groaned out as she smacked her lips together, trying to generate saliva into her mouth, before sitting up, not even opening her eyes as she stood up to fetch herself a glass of water. She successfully did so- who said an glowing fist made out of chi was her only superpower- blinking her bleary eyesight away as she stood in the kitchen, trying to remember her plans for the day. 

Colleen got to making a pot of coffee, then she changed out of last night's clothes. She spent a few seconds squinting at a white t-shirt before tossing it aside for a blue and white striped button up and squeezing on a pair of jeans that weren’t ripped at the knees. Colleen was halfway through her mug of coffee before it hit her that she had not taken a shower. “Fuck,” she muttered, setting her cup on the counter, pulling her shirt off of her. 

One five minute shower later, Colleen was back in her clothes, her hair left down to air dry. She checked if she had her phone with her, which she then saw the text she had gotten last night  _ was _ from Danny, a whole line of keysmash with a few distinguishable words. She assumed it was something along the lines of ‘my brother Ward is hella awesome’ with too many excited exclamation points. As straightforward as he texted while sober, Danny was the complete opposite while drunk- he typed whatever thought came into his head, jumbled and clumsy, childish, silly things he just felt he had to share. It was cute. With a small smile, Colleen sent him a text back- ‘god you must have one big headache by now huh?’ 

 

Colleen curled up on the floor. The hard wood was cool to the touch, but she snuggled closer to her blanket- a green and yellow scratchy woolen thing with a dragon design that Danny had bought and left with her. It wasn’t the most comfortable, but it reminded Colleen of the blankets she used to have as a child, the one that her mother had spread onto the back of the couch so the cat that liked to come inside and sit there not spread too much fur. She had meant to lie on the couch, but had tripped on the way over and decided that the floor was actually a pretty alright place to be. 

It was pretty quiet today, thank God, which gave Colleen time to relax. She had taken a nice hot shower, simply sitting in the tub and letting the water rain down on her, soothing her body, taking away tension and hurt from rough days. As much as she loved being the Iron Fist, and loved being out and about because, really, she had been lying to herself and everyone when she said she wanted to hang up her katana, it was nice to have time to herself. Her life was quickly revolving around going out and fighting, Colleen having to remind herself to slow down, let herself be more than the vessel of the fist. 

So here she was, lying on the floor of her apartment watching an infomercial about a crockpot, self care and all that. The camera panned to the pot, to a hot looking soup that made the man and woman on screen chatter away about the price of the crockpot. It was reasonably priced. A part of Colleen was very seriously considering going onto the website and ordering one- it would be good for when she didn’t have a lot of time to prepare a meal or didn’t want to spend money on take out- when the chime from the computer sounded, causing Colleen to jump to her feet, tangling her feet up with the blanket.

“Shit,” she muttered, untangling herself, hurrying to get herself changed and ready to go to where the fight needed to start. Colleen threw on a comfortable sweatshirt that might have been something Danny left behind and shoved on a pair of Sketchers, happy once again that she had a tendency to buy shoes that did not have to be laced. On her way out the day, Colleen grabbed her katana, smiling to herself, a rush of excitement flowing through her veins, much like the rush of her chi focusing into her fist, into her katana, into the fight. 

Colleen bounded down the stairs, out the door, and into the streets where she knew she would find what she was looking for. 

 

“Who the fuck are you?” The man asked, breathe heavy, looking at her from behind his hands. 

Colleen stepped around the small dent her fist had made in the street, her feet crunching on the small concrete pebbles. She leaned down, close to the man's ear, gave him a tight smile and said, “I’m the Immortal Iron Fist.” Her fist shot out, hitting him straight in the jaw, causing him to crumple onto the floor, like the rest of his scum friends already did. She stood up, glancing at the men, for a few more seconds, before rushing off as the distinct sound of sirens came close.

She strung the katana across her back, stuffed her hands into the sweatshirt to keep warm, knowing she would regret it later when she was no longer warm with the heat of her chi and adrenaline, and began the trek back to her apartment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a comment, kudos, check out my other fics <3


End file.
